Behind the Sanchez
This special episode is a "behind the scenes" to the ins and outs of the show. This is however more or less a parody of behind the scene features from other shows or movies it even makes fun of the conspiracy theories about stunt shows being fake for example. The episode focuses around Jim Hickey, the director of the show who plays a vain fictional version of himself who is hated by every single person who knows him, this includes the filming crew and the Sanchez boys themselves. Introduction Jim acts as if he is a modern day Stanley Kubrick which obviously annoys the boys. Jim pretends to be snobby towards other and acts narcissistic. Dainton and Pritchard feels like the fun is taken out the stunts due to the time being wasted thanks to production. Some of the absurd things that the boys say include Pancho stating he owns a luxury boat, Jim revealing that he comes up with the ideas not the boys and Dan Joyce saying that the cow dung he has rolled in is fake "actor poo" Jim shows the audience that he and other staff members come up with ideas for example he gave everyone a drawing pin and told them "what can be done with a drawing pin" Stunts Featured *Pricky Pancho *Spiked stud *Quick grip *Spike lolly *Poo skiing "Great" acting Pancho reveals that the boys "improvises" during the stunts because they all desperately hate Jim. The production crew also share their hatred for Jim believing he has not respect and no people skills. Dan wants to be a good actor but because Jim sucks and everyone hates him his dreams are crushed. Pancho states that there are stunt doubles involved and that the Sanchez crew are not friends all hate each other. Jim believes he is the hero that everyone deserves despite treating them like dogs. Dainton confirms to everyone that the show is entirely scripted even the pain and blood involved. Jim takes credit for all the stunts. Jim starts realizing that everyone is against him. Jim get frustrated with the boys that he threatens to get a new Sanchez crew. Stunts Featured *Pinball *Selfish smoke *Cactus (stunt) *Battle swimming test *Jackpot *Man vs Car Jim vs the world Jim is often in arguments with the boys for example they refused to do a stunt without first aid which annoyed Jim. Jim then encounters a big problem. The entire crew decide to rebel against him. Jim still believes that he is the only intelligent one around. Pritchard and Pancho believe Jim only care about the money and lacks care for the people who work for him. Jim is upset that he can't kill the Sanchez members and likes to push the bar. Jim pretends that the boys like him, they don't. Pritchard states that everything is fake including reaction and pain. However the boys do get Jim by hitting with a cactus and then ganging up on him with a meat tenderiser. Pritchard has an acting agent. Stunts Featured *Shit spreading *Rattlesnake *Snow plow *Flail *Penis weightlifting *Dog collars *Meat Tenderiser *The Cactus incident Trivia *This is the first "fictional" episode. *This episode features the most Deleted scenes out of any episode. Category:Jobs for the boyos Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes featuring Dan's gross out stunts Category:Episodes in which a Sanchez boy almost dies